


Snow

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby muses on her past relationship with Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Who knew how my life would change that cold morning in the hen house? A stranger who engendered a trust unwarranted, who led me to danger but also to wholeness. A stranger who taught me to love simply for love's sake. I had never been an equal before and yet she treated me that way effortlessly. I had never been accepted so completely and without judgment before. In her, I found a path to myself, strengths I never knew I had. For her I became more that I was, more than I ever thought I could be.


End file.
